We Fell In Love Instantly
by Karinacares
Summary: Hey guys! Here's an Auslly story! Disclamer: I do not own any Austin and Ally Characters who are in this chapter. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

Ally's P.O.V.

Hi, I'm Allyson Dawson. My friend Trish calls me Ally. It's short for Allyson. My family calls me that too. My mom and dad are Penny and Lester Dawson. I love them both so much. All the rest of my family lives in California. "Ally! Are you ready?"My mom said coming in "Well I've been ready for the whole day. Why? Where are we going?" I asked confused. "Were going to your grandfather's grave." My eyes were widen in shock. Every time I would go there, I'd cry. Thinking about how my grandpa died. I also thought of how I didn't say goodbye. I was never as happy as I was when I heard my grandpa died. "Oh….ya. I'm ready" I said softly. "Let's go." My mom said. "O-okay" I stuttered. As me and my mom were in the car my mom turned on the radio. The song "One More Day" by Diamond Rio was on. Why did this song have to come on? I felt tears coming from my eyelids. I quickly turned to look out the window so my mom wouldn't realize I was crying. The song kept on reminding me how I wanted my grandpa to be tears were being shoved out of my eyes. If he was here, my feet would be on the ground. Cause when he's not here, I feel like im floating. The song was done and then this song that hardly everyone knows until now came on. 2 minutes have past from the song. I was trying to figure out who it was from.I was focusing on the lyrics. "So lock it up, go on and try it. No matter what you do I'm gonna steal your heart" After the song was over, The radio announced that there was this internet sensation whose named Austin Moon. When I was thinking about that song, my mom told me something that was COMPLETLEY random. "So, how do you like your hair with blonde/caramel highlights? You look so flawless with them When did you get them?" I had a confused look on my face wondering why my mom was talking about my hair. Why would she ask that? I'm just not understanding people these days. "You know what? How about let's not go to your grandfather's grave. And lets go get ice cream instead." My mom said. That kind of got me angry. Why would she ditch going to my grandpa's grave? Why did she suggest Ice Cream instead? "Sure why not?" I said. But I didn't want to go get ice cream. I wanted to go to my grandpa's grave. I wanna figure out how he died.A few minutes later we were at Baskin Robbins. I got a single Reeses Pieces Ice Cream Scoop with no toppings. That's just how I like it. My mom got the same thing exept there were 2 scoops and gummy worms on them. As we were walking I was looking at my mom's ice cream. That's not what she usually would get. I realized I wasn't paying attention and then I ran into an unknown had blond hair, hazel eyes, and the most caring face I've ever seen. As we ran into eachother , I fell and he tripped by my leg. He got up and brushed himself off. "I'm so sorry! Here, need a hand?"He led out a hand and I took it. He pulled me up. Until then, I was standing on my feet. I looked at the floor and saw that my ice cream was ruined. He noticed. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you. Here, I can buy you another Ice cream." "No it's okay, i could pay for the next one" I said. "No I insist. Since I ran into you, it's my fault. So can you please let me pay for this one?"He asked. He made the most adorable puppy dog eyes ever. "O-okay" I stuttered again. While I looked to my right, I realized I saw my mom standing there in shock.I know, this is surprising me. Who is this guy?That's a question I kept asking in my head."Here ya go" He said. Surprisingly, he got it exactly how I wanted it."Thanks, you really didn't have to buy me one" I said smiling. "No I wanted to." He smiled. That was the most cutest smile I have ever seen. Wait…..I barely know this guy. "Thanks. I really do appreciate it." I smiled at him and started walking towards my mom. "Wait! May I ask what your name is?" He asked. "Oh…..Well my name is Ally Dawson. What's your name?" "Austin Moon"Wait….HE'S Austin Moon? The guy who was on the radio? My eyes were wide in shock."O-Oh…..Your song was on the radio" He looked at me with positive eyes, then he started scratching the back of his neck. "Uh ya."He said. ''Well, I really like it. It's a good song." I said smiling. "Wow, you really know how to make a guy happy. " He Said. "Ya…Well I gotta go because my mom is waiting for me, thanks for the Ice Cream! That was really sweet." I said while I was walking away. "Wait!" He shouted again. I turned around and he started walking towards me. "Can I have your number?" I got confused. Why did Austin Moon want MY number? "You know, so we can hangout sometime"He said while smirking. "Oh, well how about we give eachother our numbers?Give me your phone so I can pinch my number in" I said holding my hand out. He gave me his phone and I gave him mine. We both gave eachother back our phones. "Thanks. Call me sometime" He said while winking and leaving. I started blushing. My mom came over and said "Text him". Mom, were you eavesdropping?" I said. "Yepperoni! Now text him!" She yelled demanding. I quickly got my phone and saw that I already got a text. And it was from him. I texted back and me and him were texting nonstop. I felt something kinda funny in my stomach. What was it?

Oooooo Cliffhanger! Review please! If I have at least 5 reviews, I'll update this story. :) I liked how this chapter came out. So tune in for chapter 2. Bye!

Disclamer: I do not own any characters.


	2. Chapter 2

2 days Later

Austin's P.O.V.

I was texting Ally once I left Baskin Robbins. I couldn't believe it. I just barely got her number and I'm texting her already. I wasn't paying attention because while I was walking, I was paying attention to a couple. How he fed her with ice cream, How she accidently got it on her nose. He wiped it off of her with a napkin. When I saw that happen, I was having a flashback.

I was at the Mall, with my girlfriend Brooke. We were walking and then I looked down at her hand. I smiled and then I grabbed it intertwining my fingers with hers. But she didn't notice, I looked at her face and she was distracted. How come she can be distracted by whoever she's looking at?! That got me angry. "Brooke, what are you looking at? I asked her. I waved my hand in front of her face causing me to let go of her other hand. That got me angry. I looked where she was looking at and I saw this guy. I furiously got in front of her. "How could you be checking out a guy in front of me like that?! You do know I'm your boyfriend right?! How could you!?" I yelled at her. She finally noticed and gasped. "That's not a way to be talking to your girlfriend." Okay now I'm really mad. "You know what?!I should talk to you like that because like it or not I'm breaking up with you!" She gasped and said "You can't break up with me. I break up with you! That's how it works." My eyes burst from anger and so did I "ANYONE CAN BREAK UP WITH ANYONE! MAYBE THAT'S HOW IT WORKS! Goodbye Brooke! Don't cry for me! Don't talk to me! Don't try to kiss me! Cause we are through!" I said while walking away.

And that's how I never fell in love again. That's when I ran into Ally. It was on accident to run into her. I didn't mean to. Although when I gave her my phone she touched my hand. And I felt something. I felt…..sparks. How come if I barely met her, I felt sparks? I really don't know. My phone buzzed on my leg and I took it out to look at it. It was a text…from her. I smiled and felt a little bit of blood rising on my cheeks. Was I blushing? That can't be true. But it is. When I texted back I put my phone to rest. And then I saw my reflection. I was blushing. Why was I blushing. Maybe it's because I'm text Ally. NO! That can't be true. I just met her. I looked at my phone and then I sighed. Maybe there is a possibility that I could like her…Right?

Ally's P.O.V.

I was planning on hanging out with Austin today. You know to see if I could know him for a little longer. I asked him in a text. I was surprised when he said yes. I was hanging out with him in the process. We both went to the park, mall, and the Memorial pool. But to only see people swim. The whole time I was hanging with him was awesome. He told me a lot of jokes that made me laugh. Me and him both told each other stuff about ourselves. Could I be maybe falling for him? No. I couldn't. Besides he probably has a girlfriend anyways. But I also like him maybe just a little bit…What am i saying?! There's no way he could fall for a girl like me. While he was dropping me off I looked back at him, and he smiled and waved goodbye, and then drove off. Me and him both agreed we'd hangout the next day. At noon. I smiled and then I walked my way into my room. I gathered some clothes so I could take a shower. I went into the bathroom and took my colthes off. I turned on the water. I hopped in the shower. About 5 minutes later I was done. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I dryed my self off and then put my clothes on. I cleaned my mess like always and head to my room. I got in my bed thinking about what could happen the next day. I fell asleep dreaming about Austin. How happy I could be if I was his girlfriend. I fell asleep dreaming.

….

I woke up the next day. I looked at the time and it was 10:30. I got out of bed and then I went to the bathroom. I turned on my wand curler so It could heat up. While I was waiting, I started brushing my teeth. I was done brushing my teeth when my wand curler is heat up and ready to go, I started curling my hair. I took an hour curling my hair. I looked at the time. It was 11:30. I went to my room and then I put on my kind of close baby blue shirt that showed some of my back, I wore yellow capris and Kind of close baby blue peeptoe heels. After that I started putting my makeup on. I put a little eyeliner on, some mascara, and also a little bit of blush. After that, Austin was already here. This day was going to be fascinating.

Austin's P.O.V.

I was waiting for Ally to open the door. She must look beautiful today…..Seriously why am I always thinking about her? It's just when I'm around her, I feel like I'm more happy. That she makes me seem more relaxed. Maybe she is the girl for me. But I don't know. She will never fall for a guy like me. She opened the door and she looked gorgeous. She was the most prettiest girl ive ever seen."Ready to go?" I asked her. "Yea" She said smiling. We did the same thing as yesterday except we went to a restaurant. I had the most best time of my life. I told her some more jokes and she made me laugh too. She's the kind of girl that I want. She's funny and outgoing, and doesn't care what other people think of her. I thought that was so attractive. She's also very , she's just the girl I want. But I got a little mad because she doesn't like me…..Does she?

Ally's P.O.V.

Me and Austin were just getting ready to leave. We were going to the park next. When me and him got there, we sat on a bench. And then we started a conversation. There was a complete awkward silence. "What do you call an owls beak?" Austin said while he broke the silence. "Um," I tried guessing until he quickly answered. "Hoo knows?"Right after I heard that I started laughing as hard as I can. That joke was just so funny. While I was laughing, I looked at him and he was smiling. He wasn't laughing at all instead of smiling. I then stopped laughing. I look at him and me and him were looking into each other's eyes. He started leaning in. I started panicking. Should I lean in to? Okay, fine I admit it, I like him. Here goes nothing. I started leaning In to until mine and his lips were pressing against eachother. I felt electricity bolts running up my body. I couldn't just leave my arms like noodles. So that's why I put my arms around his neck. After I did that, he put his arms around my waist. He tightened his grip pulling me closer to him.I'm…in love with him.

Awww she's in love with him! Well I really liked how this chapter came out. So stay tuned for chapter 3! Oh and please review! Bye! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ally's P.O.V.

While I was kissing Austin I was still in shock. I've only known him for a month and I'm already kissing him. I felt him pull away. He looked a little embarrassed. "Woah….I'm sorry" He said. "It's Okay." I said excepting his apology. There was a really long awkward silence while me and him were just sitting there. After what felt like centries, he broke the silence. "That kiss was…" "Perfect?" I said cutting him off. He nodded while his cheeks turned red .Mine did as well. "Listen Ally, I gotta tell you something. Something I've been feeling these past few weeks we've been hanging out" This is going to be a surprise. Is he gonna tell me he likes me? "Ya?" I said. "I don't know if I should tell you." I froze. How come he wouldn't tell me? I have to figure out why. "Austin, were friends. You can tell me anything." His cheeks were getting more red. A few minutes passed. I think he was trying to figure out what to say to me. But I was kind of getting mad. Until he finally speaked. "Ally I…." Okay this is taking to long. "Austin, are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on his. His eyes got wide as he looked at my hand on his. "Ally. I. Am. In. Love. With. You." He said while emphasizing each word. I froze while I slowly took my hand off of his.

Austin's P.O.V.

I sat there waiting for her response when I just told her I love her. I meant to say like but I actually love her instead of like. "I love you too." She said while smiling at me. My eyes widen in shock. "But I thought-" Ally interrupts me by kissing me. A few seconds first I was still shocked that I didn't kiss back but like 2 seconds later I melted in the kiss. The kiss was slow, and sincere. She pulled away and looked at me. "Are…..we….dating….now?" She looked at me for a while and then answered me. "Ya, I love you a lot" She said looking deeply in my eyes. "Really? At first I wouldn't think you would fall for a guy like me." She looked at me shocked. "No, I would. Your funny, sweet, and I like the way you treat me. Better than my last and first boyfriend had treated me." When she said that, I got a mix of emotions. I was furious, surprised, and shocked. Why would she only have 1 boyfriend in her whole life? She's gorgeous and smart. She should not be treated that way! "Um, how did he treat you?" Her eyes started getting red and tears were falling out. "Can we not talk about it please?" She said while wiping away her tears. "Of course." I said standing up and giving her a big hug. When I was hugging her,she started sobbing in my chest. I held her tight until she stopped crying. I pulled away. "So you want to go to your house?" I asked. She nodded. We started walking towards my car. A soon as we got there, I opened the door for her, As she got in, I closed the door after her. As I got in I started driving. We were at her house in about 5 minutes. When she was about to get out of the car, I grabbed her hand. She looked back and I kissed her. She kissed back. This kiss was more serious than the last one. But man she is such a good kisser. She pulled away and said "Night" I repeated the same thing. She went in her house. I sat there for a minute think about what happened to us today. I happily smiled and drove off. That was the best day ever.

Awwwwwww But sorry so short! I had to do something with my mom. Oh and please review! Later peeps! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! This is the last chapter. I know. Cry all the tears out! Well have you guys been paying attention to the title? "We Fell In Love Instantly" Instantly means fast. So this means this is the last chapter. :'( But don't worry! I'm not going anywhere! I'm still gonna be making Raura and Auslly stories. Enjoy!

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning. I went to the bathroom so I can get ready for the day. I pulled a strand of my hair and sniffed it. My hair was greasy. It didn't smell so good either. While I was in the bathroom, I brushed my teeth lightly in circles. I spit into the sink and then I washed my toungue. I then started flossing. There was a remainder of food in my teeth because of I was done I started taking my clothes off. I turned on the shower and I put the water to warm. I got in the shower and started washing my hair, with my normal strawberry scented shampoo. After shampoo I put on conditioner. 5 minutes have gone by and now I'm done showering. I pulled the shower curtain and then I got out. I dryed my hair and then I put in leave-in conditioner. I got my hairdryer and started blow drying my hair. I still had a towel wrapped around me. I need to figure out what I had to wear. When I was done blow drying my hair I went to my room and looked in my closet. Hm…What should I wear today? I asked myself. I got an idea and I put on a yellow tanktop, with a blue short cutoff blue shirt on top of it. After that I also put on a denim long sleeve jacket over it.I put on a striped skirt on with the colors orange, yellow, green , and pink. For shoes I put on orange peepto heels. This is the perfect outfit.I wanted to meet with Austin somewhere. I got out my phone and texted Austin.

From: Ally

To: Austin

Meet me at the park.

A Few seconds later….

From:Austin

To: Ally

Okay, Cya there! ;) :)

I smiled. I got in my car and started driving to the park. When I got there, I sat at the bench where me and Austin had kissed. Someone came behind me and put there hands on my eyes. "Guess who?" I knew it was Austin because of the tension of his hands. And of course, his voice. I took his hands off and then I stood up. "I knew it was you Austin." I giggled. He sat down on the bench next me. I was getting a little cold.I'm glad we were under a tree. Because it started raining a little. Austin got up and put his jacket on me. Man, now I'm warm. "We should go" He said. "Ya, we should" Right there, we were starin into eachothers eyes. We started walking to our cars but Austin had his arms around me. We stopped and then stood face to face. His hand was on my shoulder and my hand was on his arm. We were staring right into eachother's eye's. We started leaning in. That little rain turned into a big rain. It started raining hard. Me and Austin were looking around. But we were still holding eachother. I can tell he didn't care if it was raining. Because he was leaning in. I leaned in too until my lips were pressed against his. That kiss was perfect. We were kissing….in the rain. That's kind of like how a movie does it. Except, this is no movie. My life has never been a movie. But this….was perfect. I'm really glad Austin and I became a couple. Because I always liked him from the start. He pulled away. Me and him hugged. He whispered in my ear saying "I love you". I pulled away and smiled. "I love you to, Austin. I always will." He let out a big grin. He pulled me in for another kiss. I liked the way his lips moved against mine perfectly. I put my arms around his waist and so did he. Everything was perfect. I never wanted to stop kissing him. I will always love him. And I know he loves me too…..forever.

Awwww they kissed in the rain! That's so cute! Well I'll see you in my next Raura/Auslly story. Which is tomorrow. I'll update a new Raura story tomorrow! Oh and please review! Later peeps! ;)


End file.
